In most current bottom-emitting OLED constructions, twenty percent or less of the light generated within the light-emitting layer eventually escapes the device to become visually useful. This inefficiency usually results in the application of higher voltages to achieve satisfactory brightness, at the expense of decreased lifetimes. Constructing actual devices for determining performance based upon various constructions is usually an expensive and time-consuming process. Computer modeling of devices is available using software programs. However, current modeling programs are limited in terms of the variables and parameters they can process, resulting in substantially less than ideal prediction of how the actual devices will perform.